Obscurity's Light
by Adrenalinx
Summary: Davis loses the one thing that kept him out of the darkness now that his lights gone what will he do...For davis lovers and haters R
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. But the Poem I do own so if ya eva wanna use it you gotta ask.  
  
I couldn't believe it I was hoping it was a lie  
  
My eyes began to water I knew I was about to cry  
  
It's over I lost her. She's in his arms now and there's nothing I can do about it...not anymore.  
  
As she stands there looking as beautiful as ever her eyes shimmering brightly, her soft gentle brown hair framing her delicate face.  
  
It may seem hard to believe but I somehow knew that one day I would lose you  
  
There was a burning in my heart An aching in my soul  
  
This feeling was so strong It couldn't be controlled  
  
I realize now I could never have her. We are too different I am the child of darkness and she's the angel of light.  
  
We never stood a chance. But then again we never tried.  
  
But that doesn't matter anymore it's all in the past.  
  
She chose her love and it wasn't me point blank.  
  
I can live with that after all I'm the child of darkness...  
  
Anguish.  
  
Solitude.  
  
Tragedy.  
  
Is my destiny.  
  
But before I go back into the shadows I want to bask in the light one last time  
  
Even if it is just for a little while.  
  
Finally I couldn't take it anymore I had to leave. She was so happy his side she wouldn't miss me.  
  
After all she has Tk now and the approval of everyone to be together  
  
Everyone...including me.  
  
I know what your thinking how am I talking this so calmly? How can I just standby as the one true love of my life is in the arms of another man? Why am I not beating Tk to a pulp?  
  
Simple  
because I love her...  
  
I don't need another reason.  
  
When the feeling was gone I knew it would be alright Finally at the end of the tunnel there was a shining light  
  
I looked up at the starts that night Thanking God for listening every time I said a prayer  
  
I prayed that every time I woke up you would still be there.  
  
I started to walk out the pain was starting to kick in stronger now and was becoming unbearable.  
  
I walked to the balcony so I could collect myself. It started to rain.  
  
Tears spilled out of my eyes. My mother always said that with every tear you cry you die a little inside.  
  
That doesn't apply to me anymore because I died a long time ago.  
  
I heard someone step onto the balcony  
  
"Davis are you alright," said a familiar voice. It was Kari.  
  
"Yeah...I'm good" I said my back turned to her.  
  
"What are you doing out here...Davis are you crying" she asked she seamed worried that was light was caring for everyone.  
  
I couldn't bring myself to bring her down with me I couldn't tell her how I felt she deserved to be happy.  
  
"No...I was just telling heaven to not expect you back now that you have a reason to say. They can't take there Angel back and they sky started to cry...I couldn't help but cry too I mean if I lost the best thing that ever happened to me I'd cry too wouldn't you" I said.  
  
Through my tears I could see her blush even now in the rain she looked beautiful.  
  
"Davis...that was so sweet thank you" she said. "Listen I hope that we could still be friends Davis I don't want to lose you you're a good friend" she added with a hopeful look in her eyes.  
  
"Kari remember a long time ago when I said you were my light that only with you I knew benevolence and love" I said she smiled and nodded.  
  
"Well I have to go back to the darkness where I belong I lost my light there's no reason for me to say anymore goodbye Kari" I said and with that my Crest of Miracles turned back to what it once was the Crest of Tragedy.  
  
Kari stood there shocked I guess she didn't believe me.  
  
"Davis...you weren't kidding...were you" she said bewildered. I shook my head.  
  
"Good-bye my light"  
  
And with that he kissed her passionately and returned into the Darkness...  
  
TBC  
  
Maybe if you guys want there to be more you gotta review...  
  
Laters  
  
Adrenalinx 


	2. returning Darkness

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon.  
  
An: THANK YOU TO ALL OF YOU WHO REVIEWED THIS ONES FOR YOU...  
  
WELL NOW IS THE TIME TO VOTE WHAT TYPE OF PAIRING DO YOU WANT CAUSE I CAN MAKE THIS ANYTHING DAIKARI...TAKARI...DAI/OC...KARI/OC...BUT I WANNA KNOW WHAT DO YOU GUYS WANT?  
  
I don't know how long I stood there with the look of shock on my face or how long I was crying.  
  
But I was...  
  
I never believed him I never thought he was serious but now as I think about it it's true.  
  
I was Davis' light and I just left him there in the cold...in the darkness...  
  
My mind was racing a mile a second and then it hit me...  
  
He kissed me and not just a small kiss but a passionate a kiss I find myself longing for.  
  
Tk never kissed me like that and somehow I doubt he ever will...  
  
It was the kind of kiss that you feel from your lips down to your toes and straight to your heart.  
  
Oh Davis I'm sorry...but I'll always be your light I'll shine brightly for you  
  
"You'll just be in another's arms it doesn't work that way Hikari" said a figure in the shadows  
  
Davis had returned.  
  
"How did you know..." I asked him. "I'm in my element and in ones element they know everything" he said.  
  
I was true in the daytime I feel really strong but in the night I feel weak...  
  
All this time he was in the shadows just like the last couple of years  
  
He must have really loved me to be able to change his destined Crest of Tragedy to The Crest of Miracles and I never saw that  
  
"Why are you in the shadows come out," I asked. It was creepy how he blended in so well with the night.  
  
When he came out I was shocked he was no longer the Davis I knew he was...I don't even know anymore.  
  
His hair was as dark as a raven it was spike way back with to bangs in the front he was wearing a suit with the shirt that had a few buttons undone  
  
He looked very attractive very, very, very attractive.  
  
He was also taller and well toned. His eyes were also black but it didn't look like he was under a spell or anything The things I notice...  
  
"Like what you see light" he asked looking all smug with himself. I couldn't help but blush I was caught.  
  
"Davis what happened to you" I asked. "This is what I really look like I only look like that before because I had to hide from any dark monster wanting to kill me for switching sides but I'm back now so everything should be fine" he said.  
  
His voice deeper richer more masculine.  
  
"They're waiting for you in there" he said looking through the closed doors of the balcony.  
  
I didn't want to go I wanted to stay with him.  
  
"What's going to happen to you" I asked trying to stay with him as long as I could.  
  
"I'll turn evil and then try to rule both worlds most likely and then you guys will try and stop me and you my precious light will be the only one that stops me because no matter how much I do change I will always love you...always" he said and that was it I was crying.  
  
"No...I don't want you too," I said hugging him. "Stay with me forever" he didn't look at me but he did say this  
  
"You love Tk light you want to be with him...it's destiny and all poetic and shit" I laughed. I was sick of people saying that but the way he said it was brilliant.  
  
"I'm leaving you light but remember I will never hurt you the others we'll see...Tk most definitely" He said with a small smile.  
  
"You know you gave me my first kiss right" I said to him.  
  
"Good that means that ugly hat wearing mini Matt wanna be didn't get it," he said with a smug look on his face. I had to laugh at that.  
  
I could shake the feeling that choosing Tk was a bad Idea but I mean maybe I feel like that because I feel horrible that I made Davis go back into the dark.  
  
But then again he's so night right now maybe he's making it worse than it seems  
  
"I have to go and so do you light" he said to me. I was still in his arms.  
  
I was going to let go when Tk came out.  
  
"Kari! What are you doing"  
  
Alright I'll stop here...  
  
Laterz  
  
Adrenalinx 


End file.
